Skid steer tractor units are well known and widely used and comprise a frame, two ground wheel arrangements each mounted on a respective side of the frame either in the form of wheels or tracks, pair of forwardly extending front arms mounted on the frame for pivotal movement upwardly and downwardly, a mounting plate member at a forward end of the arms and pivotal relative thereto and an actuating cylinder for effecting pivotal movement of the mounting plate member. Generally the tractor unit carries a loader bucket on the forwardly extending front arms. However the loader bucket can be replaced by various accessories which allow the skid steer loader to be used for other purposes.
Accessories are presently available for effecting a cultivation action on ground forwardly of the skid steer unit. These devices are used in construction for rough landscaping of the ground around the construction. The cultivator attachment or accessory generally use a driven rotor tiller type action so that the equipment is relatively complicated and requires power to the various moving parts.